1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a parking assistance apparatus and a parking assistance method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a parking assistance apparatus is provided to guide a driver to enable convenient parking.
However, if a vehicle nearly accesses a surrounding object during parking, the conventional parking assistance apparatus is limited in sensing an access situation with the surrounding object.
Therefore, research is underway on an improved parking assistance apparatus which effectively displays an access situation with surrounding objects to prevent collision of a vehicle with the surrounding objects and thus improves reliability in parking and convenience of parking.